Savior or Torturer
by Mary Mab
Summary: Ok I was watching some Supernatural when this ideal hit me and at first… I was like na, but as it got better and changed I just knew I had to write it. BEWARE LEMON... My first attempt at one. Hope you like it… and I couldn't decide which one at first but I like whom it ended up being… What to find out then read it! ;p ;) ;p


_**A/N**~~~ Ok this is first attempt at a leemon and I'm fearfull so review. REVIEW… It doesn't matter what season or what the job was, the only that matters is them. So read, enjoy, and review. I really need to know you think cause I do have more but this is the one I choose to test out... ;p ;) ;p_

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or will I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as will. ;p ;) ;p_

"Hey you leaving?" the desk nurse shouted to Mary, who was about to leave.

"Yeah will I think I deserve it for doing two twenty hour shifts and one eighteen shift this week, Travis!" Mary answered back while she veered to the desk to talk with her friend.

"Shit now why did you do a thing like that, Mary?" Travis said as he was turning around so that they were face to face. Taking a moment to appraise his friend, he filed away the fact that she still hadn't got any. And that was something she really needed.

They weren't the likely of friends. For one Travis was an outspoken person, who saw it fit to air out everyone's dirty secret, well all's but Mary. For he knew she was a quiet self-conscious firecracker. If it happened been for that one time that he saw her overpower a man twice her size he wouldn't have thought that. But then again everyone doubted the 5'3 135lbs little woman could be a threat or something more. Then again everyone thought Travis was gay with his flamboyant 5'9 150lbs attitude at life. So yeah they were complete opposites but the best of friends.

"Well Travis if you should know it's because they promised me a three day weekend." Mary simply answered as she plot down on the desk next to him. She absolutely loved Travis but because of him she couldn't ever be with him. At that she smiled and leaned on him, to emphasize her next statement, "I am so tired I could sleep for a whole week. When's me vacation again Travis?"

"Oh…" turning to grab the calendar behind him, which in turn caused Mary to fell into his lap, thus started the fits of laughter as he cradled her and the calendar. "Well according to my crystal ball it starts Monday." Gasping as he realized something. "You little whore! You got to extend your already lengthy vacation by three more days. So that's what." Taking a second to count the many days of my vacation, he once again gasped. "Ok you little whore how did you wrangle three weeks out of those tight wads?"

"Very simple my flamboyant friend, I asked for it." At that Mary turned and gave him a kiss then jumped to her feet and dashed out the doors of the hospital before anyone could stop.

Getting to her car, she made sure to turn her phone off and toss it in the back. Then getting in she drove off just as the night supervisor tried to flag her down but instead only getting a wave goodbye. Then half way home Mary decided to make a pit stop at her favorite diner. Only after getting enough food for two days and getting back to the car did she notice something in the patch of trees on the other side of the car.

Putting the food in the back seat she grabbed her flashlight and made her way over, to discover a person lying on the ground. Her nursing instincts kicked in gear right off the back. Crouching low she checked for a pulse, assessed his injuries as mush as she could, and worked on gaining his trust. Though that all went out the window when she mentioned hospital.

"OK we won't go there but you need medical care!" Thinking Mary made the decision he was going home with her. Yeah it might not be the best decision and could cost her life but she couldn't just leave him or not help. So after coaxing the guy up and into her car, she went home.

It took some coaxing but Mary was able to get the guy to her door and all the food as well. Then just to really piss her off she opened her door to find that once again her landlord from OZ had rented out her room again. Now if it wasn't the fact that the rent was cheap or that in truth Mary didn't mind for half the time she slept at the hospital. But she had texted the damn woman and told her she was coming home hours ago. It just meant that like her annoying friend Travis, the landlord thought she needed spice. Well hell with that she had had enough.

Stomping into the room and glaring at the man on her couch she yelled. "OUT!" when he didn't even move she added. "NOW!" Turning from him so she could drop the bags of food onto the table, she turned back to see the doofus up and staring at her then her friend, who she had left propped up against the doorframe.

"Wow wait a minute, I paid for the..."

Stalking to the closet as she pulled out her keys, she interrupted him, "I PAID FOR THE MONTH!" then turning to the door she started looking for the key.

"Hey wait I was told a nurse lived here. So I'm not leaving unless you prove you..." he started when she yanked open the closet door and disappeared into it. He moved to see in when movement from the door caught his attention.

Her friend had stepped in and was glaring at the doofus as he slowly moved to the table. He would have sat in one of the chairs if she hadn't stepped out at that moment with a nasty saw in one hand and some black bag in the other, plus she wasn't wearing her jacket. So right at that moment he was struck by her.

Earlier when she had fussed over him, he was in awe of her cause she was just beautiful but because of the padded long coat she was wearing, and the fact that she had been at his side, he hadn't been able to appreciate her, all of her. Nor did he know that she was a nurse in a very form fitting nurses outfit.

Moving fast she was back at the table when the doofus in her place decided to speak again.

"Um... I paid..."

"Take it up with Lucy, cause the nurse clocked out an hour ago and my friend and I are hungry and tired." dropping the bag onto the table next to the food she motioned for her friend to sit then turned back to the doofus and lifted the bone saw she had taken out. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

The movement of the saw had him moving. He gathered his stuff and was out. Dropping the bone saw on to the table, Mary walked to the door and shut it. Then locking, dead bolting, she also leaned over to grab a broom, which she used to place the latch over the bolt at the top of the door.

"Ok well that was that." she said as she walked to the stove to turn it on.

"Does that happen often?" her new friend, which she still didn't know the name of.

"Yes but usually it's women and they don't give me trouble." then thinking about his name again she turned to him. "I'm Mary."

"I'm Dean and I thank you for helping me but..." Dean went to move when the pain shot through him again. Mary moving fast was by his side and putting him in the nearest chair.

"Now don't think of leaving cause I'm not hearing it. Now undress." Mary said then blushing as she grabbed the food and rushed to the fridge to put some of it away.

Dean smiled as he shrugged off his jacket and flannel shirt but stopped when he realized he couldn't get his shirt off without some help. It was stuck to his skin and his right shoulder, well he wasn't sure what was wrong with his shoulder but it hurt. "Um. I would undress but usually I'm not alone. Plus when there's a beautiful woman near me…" he paused when he looked up to find her right next to him.

"Dean please if you need help just ask!" Mary said as she leaned over and pulled up his shirt.

Her breath caught in her throat at the nasty bruises and several wounds all over his torso. She knew he was in bad shape but this… it looked like an animal had used him as a chew toy.

Mary was brought out of her thoughts when the stove dinged letting her know it was ready. Dean now able to remove his shirt, watched as she rushed back over to the kitchenette grab a tray and put some fries on it. Then she grabbed a bottle of… olive oil, it was hard to see it till she turned and started coating the fries with it. She put the olive oil on the table then grabbed a spice and sprinkled it on the fries then threw the tray in the oven.

He just couldn't stop watching her. The way she moved or the fact that her clothes were so bright that he just couldn't help but image nothing on her.

Turning to grab the olive oil from the table Mary was surprised to see Dean staring at her. Word he is hot even in his condition. But luckily her training as a nurse kicked in and she was focused on treating him and not ravishing him. So moving with more determination Mary finished with her prep work for dinner then settled before him as she took a closer look at his wounds.

"Ok well we are in luck." she said after some time of looking him over and asking a few questions. Like 'where does it hurt the most', 'does this sting when I touch here', and her favorite just cause he was proving to be a very difficulty patient with his remarks, 'is it alright if I cut this part off'. Though that last question was directed more to his right hand then to anything else and it basically stop the remarks. "You are not in that bad of a condition like I had previously thought."

"So I'll live." Came his smirking reply and once again Mary was reaching for the bone saw.

Only this time she folded it up and put it away. Dean breathed a sigh of relief before he saw her turn around with a big needle and a box. "Yes you'll live only if I stitch up those bigger wounds and dress them. Now are you allergic to anything?"

"Besides needles, no." he said before pushing her hand away. "Oh what's that?"

"It's a local analgesic unless you prefer me to just stitch you up cold." Mary said as she backed up.

"I don't mind a little pain."

"OK then just don't flinch and I'll be quick." She was true to her word and Dean proved to be an excellent patient, if not a smart-alec. "All done, now just go get clean up. Just don't scrub just pat and tomorrow maybe you can take a shower or bath."

"Well you be in there helping?" Dean asked as he stood.

"If I have to cut of a limb I will." Mary shot back as she turned back to the stove and started once again working on the food.

Dean shook his head as he slowly made his way to the bathroom and did as she said. He used a cloth in there and stood at the sink as he patted off the blood and dirt.

Mary on the other hand was busy getting the food ready. Just before the fries were done she through the buns for the hamburgers on top as the hamburgers themselves heated up on the stove. Then moving around she collected the materials so she could make a simple salad and placed the bowel on the table. Then turning back and switching everything off, she gathered up the dishes. The only problem was the last of her glasses where at the back of the shelf and she was too short to reach.

She was just about to climb on to the counter when an arm appeared and grabbed both glasses. Though the man pressed up against her didn't move. Instead he moved her hair as he whispered into her ear. "Just had to ask, Mary."

"Oh I know Dean but I knew you were watching." Mary said as she relaxed against him. Then moving fast she applied some pressure to his ribs and as he stepped back she reached up and seized the glasses out of his hand. "Then again I just have to do that and your putty in my hands."

Dean was glaring at her as he held his ribs. Though he couldn't help the smirk as she swirled away and continued about her business of setting up dinner. Leaning against the counter to stay out of her way he just watched and helped when she asked, though she never did look to him again.

Mary during all this was trying not to focus on the half naked man near her in her apartment. Or the fact that he was going to be sharing her bed being as there was no other suitable surface but the floor to sleep on. She surely was not looking forward to sleeping on the floor nor was she going to make Dean sleep there either.

So just as the timer on the stove dinged signaling the buns and fries were done she motioned Dean to sit back down. She pulled the tray out and divided up the fries then placed the buns on the plates and piled the food on them.

As she was plating the food she felt Dean eyes and she tried not to glance back at him. But as she turned and walked the short distance her eyes betrayed her. They took in his appearance and being as she understood injuries and could see past them, she saw him. Not the battered and bruised version sitting at her table but the version he was every other day. The sexy fit man that she really just wanted wrapped around her as she screamed his name.

Shit she really need to get laid just not tonight.

Placing the plates on the table, they basically ate in silence though Mary noticed not once did Dean touch the salad. So taking it upon herself she placed some on his plate. He looked to her as she did and she just responded with, "The spinach in here will help in the healing process, plus the olive oil will help diminish those burses much faster and soften you hair. But hey what do I know. I just saved your life, cleaned you up plus patched you up, feed you, and now offering to share my bed till you feel better."

Dean didn't say anything but he saved the salad till last. He had to admit it was good, whatever she used to dress it actually made it taste good. After dinner Mary collected the dishes and placed them in the sink then turning back she went about of wrapping him up and covering her stitches before she said, "Make yourself comfortable as I get washed up." At that she walked back to the closet and pulled out some clothes then disappeared into the bathroom.

Hearing the shower running Dean decided he might as well as do as she said and headed to the bed. Luckily for him he only had to take his pants and shoes off. Though he wondered if she would mind his socks, then again they were just going to sleep. So moving to the far side of the king side bed Dean relaxed into the most comfortable bed he ever slept on.

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep or see that Mary come out of the bathroom in a simple tank top and some gym shorts. She though did notice Dean had stripped to his boxers and that he was hogging her favorite pillow. Shrugging her shoulders she just slide into bed after turning off the lights and signed as her body relaxed and she too slipped into dream world.

Sometime in the next morning, late morning given Mary didn't set her alarm and her phone was still off, Dean and Mary was awaken by someone pounding on her door. As she got up she remembered her guest, Dean and before sliding out of bed she checked on him.

It looked as if he was sleeping so she didn't disturb him but maneuvered off the bed so not to jostle him and rushed to the door before whoever it was started pounding again.

Yanking the door open after unlocking it but being as the latch was still in place it didn't open far, just far enough for Mary's face to be seen.

"Oh hey your up." Came the voice of Mary's landlady, Lucy.

"No I was sleeping, now what do you want?" Mary said cutting to the chase.

"Well I learned someone stayed last night in your room and he…"

Before she could finish Mary fixed her statement. "Yes I have a guest and he is welcomed as long as he wants and does not have to pay. Being as he is my guest and I am home."

Nodding her head Lucy accepted her words, but then again she didn't want to upset her favorite and best tenant. "I have your mail." She stated holding it up in the space between the door and frame.

Taking it Mary turned and throw it on the table then went back to close the door but Lucy spoke up. "Hey you have some packages too."

"Envelopes?" Mary asked as she peered out and yes saw they were large yellow envelopes, which meant she didn't have to unlock the latch. "They should fit through." At that they too were feed through the opening and piled onto the table. "Oh hey before I forget I'm on vacation. Starting today!"

"For how long?" Lucy asked knowing that during this time she couldn't rent out her apartment.

"A month." Mary stated then smirking at Lucy's astonished look she shut the door and locked it before looking through the mail. Seeing only one thing of interest Mary left the rest on the table and went back to bed taking the fattest envelope with her. She didn't have to open to know what Travis had sent her. He had told her days ago he was spending her another care package.

In by care package he meant tools and supplies to help relieve her sexual tension. He was a good friend but sometimes he really pushed her buttons. Dropping the envelope into the bottom drawer of her nightstand she crawled into bed and right to Dean. For her spot was cold and he was hot. She really didn't care anymore plus he had her snuggle pillow and she really wanted to snuggle. So he become her new temporary snuggle pillow as she drifted back to sleep.

Dean though didn't know what to do. He heard the entire conversation plus seeing Mary walk around in that tank top and poor excuse for shorts and now this, he just knew he wasn't going back to sleep or moving. So he settled for being used by his savior/torturer as a pillow while she slept.

Though it wasn't long before something started making noise. Dean wanting to turn it off somehow got Mary onto her back while he stretched over her and to that bottom drawer where she had placed the package.

Just as he got a hold of it though he recognized the noise was a song, Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) and at that he also noticed that someone else was up or really just waking up.

Though the fact that she moving against him in tune with the beat of the song, told him that it was causing a certain reaction in her. Especially when she slid her hand down his chest to his boxers and even farther. She gripped him tight and moaned as she arched into him. Dean also moaned at the sensation and completely forgot about the music coming from the envelope and just paid attention to the girl that was now awake and peppering him with kisses.

Situating himself so that he was hovering over her but in a comfortable position being as his ribs and shoulder were still sore but the hell with them. Plus with each new song that played out did he notice how demanding she became especially since it was classic rock and metal that was causing this reaction.

Kissing her was just haven as she was toxic and her tongue was just as skillful as the rest of her, especially the hand that was squeezing and pulling him in tune of the songs. Though it was when she rolled them over and stripped herself of her shirt did he really enjoy what was happening. For she never stopped moving or dancing, and the glorious movement of her hips plus her hand was driving him over the wall. Then watching as her breasts bounced to her movements or that she was holding on to one as well as.

Getting control Dean rolled them back over as he removed her hand from his boxers and started to kiss her down her body. Making sure to give her wonderfully full breasts some really needed attention as she trembled and moaned beneath him. Then working his way down he removed those really short shorts down her legs and then switched to kissing up her legs.

Mary was just about to explode and he was still on her thigh moaning as he finally made it to her pearl and applied just some pressure with his thumb but not enough. Oh how she was going to ring Travis but later much, much later after she had her full of this man that was playing with her.

Threading her fingers into his hair she pulled, yanked and pushed his head. She needed this and damn it …. Shit yes… he was right there and just licking and stroking her lips with his fingers but damit it was spectacular.

Never had anyone just played her like this and kept her on the edge at the same time but then again she only told one person about this turn on and how it was also her fantasy to be strung along.

"DEAN!" crying out as he stuck his tongue in, Mary came right then and there, but Dean didn't stop he keep going making her orgasm last longer and build her up right into another one. "SHIT… DON't… Dean" with every word she uttered he added a finger and then she was just screaming as she rode his hand.

Dean then started working his way back up and to her breasts where he stayed till she was screaming, "Dean in me. Dean-shit. Fucking-take-me. Now… DEAN!" at that another orgasm hit her and she was digging her nails into his back as she dragged them down.

"I need my pants." Dean said as he leaned over and reached to the floor.

Though Mary was faster only she snatched the envelope instead and ripped it open thus covering them in condoms and an Ipod that was hooked up to a speaker. Neither one cared as Dean shoved the Ipod and speaker to the side of the bed and Mary was ripping open a condom and pushing his boxers down.

Then rolling them over Mary put the condom on while also sliding him into her. Dean hissed at the sensation of being sheathed while she gripped him. She wasn't rough but neither was she gentle, but damn did she go slow. Just as the condom was on did she reach out and support herself on his chest as she slide him fully in her. Though Dean having enough of the slow process thrusted upward and grunted at the feeling of being surrounded by her wondrous heat.

"YES…" was all he heard as she set the speed which happen to match the tempo of All Right Now by Free. Yes it was slow but she gave just as hard as Dean gave, and man was Dean enjoying it as well as the show. For when the song picked up she arched back and thrusted even harder as she played with herself. Palming one breast as she yanked on the other.

Gripping onto her hips Dean started to pick up the beat as the end of the song near and the want to hear her screaming again. And just as he wanted she did and man did her hole get tight. He just knew he'll be black and blue with the way she was bouncing on him as she rode out her orgasm.

Then nearing his own he flipped them over and started pounding into her rapidly. But because of his ribs and his damn shoulder he was having trouble keeping the rhythm.

"Dean… sit… up…" Mary pronounced after every thrust. Taking her advice Dean sat up and found Mary arching up as she balanced herself on her hands and feet.

Placing her feet on the inside of his calf and bringing them forward she find the leverage to sustain her position as her hands and upper arms were pressed up against the wall.

Dean liking this new position and finding it much easier as he pounded in her much harder and deeper then ever before, starting grunt and moaning as his release mounted. But wanting Mary to scream one more time and even louder then before he rubbed her pearl in tune to his thrusts as he spoke to her.

"You close… Mary… Answer me…" with each statement he thrusted and watched as she moaned louder and louder, "Fuck Mary… come damn it… shit I'm coming…" at that last statement Dean pounded in a few more times before he released and Mary didn't disappoint she screamed bloody murder as she came and collapsed on the bed with him on top.

Dean didn't know when the world come back or how they got in the position they were in now. Mary on top engulfing him in arms, legs, and her hair and him at an angle on the bed with the speaker of the I-pod right next to his head surrounding by many, many different kinds of condoms.

Grabbing one he looked at it and then he grabbed another and then another.

"Are you allergic to latex?" Dean asked after looking at the tenth condom.

"Yes!" was the only reply from the brown hair, blue eye beauty that was grinding against him as Creedence Clearwater Revival's Proud Mary started.

**Ok as I said I wasn't going to post this but it just wouldn't leave me alone. So I wished it and then sat on it cause hell I just wasn't sure. But now you have it and read it, so review. Tell me what you thought and what you hated. Slander/scream/review whatever you what to do I here and waiting… ~~~Mary Mab**


End file.
